


the fun in that

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve is relentless.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	the fun in that

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 17 “give me a minute or an hour”

“Oh my god.” 

Noelani closed her eyes, the thundering of her heart roaring in her ears as she tried to catch her breath. From very far away, she heard Steve chuckle, felt his finger run along her sternum, down and back up again before tracing the path of her collarbone. When he spoke, he sounded very amused. “You okay there?” 

Opening her eyes, she found him propped up on one elbow, smiling down at her. And between the smile, the look in his eyes and their shared nakedness, that did nothing to slow down her racing heart. “Give me a minute,” she said. “Or an hour.” 

Steve looked ridiculously pleased with himself. “Where’s the fun in that?” he asked before leaning down, pressing his lips to her neck and kissing a determined path down her body. 

Arching her back, Noelani threaded her fingers through his hair and let him carry on.


End file.
